jojos_fan_tournamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Fire and Flames
｢Through the Fire and Flames｣ is Cassandra Corazon's Stand. It appears as a metallic woman with bird motifs. It has vents on its arms and legs that can expel fire. Primary Ability: Fire Warp 「Through the Fire and Flames」 lets Cassandra use fire essentially as portals. Cassandra can pass partially or completely from one flame that she touches to another separate flame. There is no limit to the distance between these flames, however Cassandra must have a vague idea of where the "exit" flame is. (Note: even though they are called "entrance" and "exit" flames, the portals are bidirectional.) Cassandra can bring anything she or her Stand is touching, as long as she stays in contact for the entire passage. She can't *throw* anything through fire. The fire portals will change size and shape to accommodate anything that Cassandra wants to transport, meaning that Cassandra could put her entire body in the flame of a lighter or match. Nothing passing through fire is affected by the heat and cannot be burned. Related to this ability, Cassandra herself has a passive resistance to heat and fire up to about a thousand degrees Celsius. If one side of Cassandra's portal is extinguished while she is partially within flame, such as if she were sticking her arms through one flame and out another, she will be expelled from the side of the flame that has the majority of her mass. Other objects she is bringing through follow the same rules independently. (ex. Cassandra holds an apple and pushes it through Fire A to Fire B. If either flame is extinguished, the apple will fall down around Fire B, but Cassandra's arm will be pushed back out of Fire A.) Cassandra cannot warp through "Stand Fire" - it must be a real flame that is visible to non-Stand Users. However, the heat from "Stand Fire" can almost certainly set other objects on fire. Cassandra can open multiple sets of portals at once, if she is touching multiple separate flames. Sub-Ability of Fire Warp: The Warrior Inside Normally, there is no "space" between one side of a flame portal and the other. However, if Cassandra wishes to, she can create enough space inside the fire to accommodate herself and anything she takes in with her. This allows her to hide inside fire. During this time, neither the "entrance" or "exit" flames functions as a portal until Cassandra wishes to leave. It is difficult to breathe when passing through the fire, so living beings can only stay within flame for a few seconds. If Cassandra exits 「The Warrior Inside」 and leaves something inside the flame, it will emerge from the entrance flame if it still exists, and the exit flame if the entrance flame does not exist. If either side of Cassandra's portal is extinguished while Cassandra is completely within the flame, she will be forcibly expelled from the closest flame to her intended 'exit' portal. Second Ability: Starfire 「Through the Fire and Flames」 has vents on its arms and legs that can expel flames. 「Starfire」 is simply the name for Cassandra shooting fire at the opponent. Cassandra has tried to 'teach' her Stand how to shoot fireballs and more creatively-shaped fire-based projectiles in respect for her former mentor, but since her Stand was not designed to do this, the fire is difficult to aim and control and is just as much of a risk to her allies as it is to her enemies. Shooting fire also has significant recoil. Cassandra can use the recoil to increase TtFaF's punching and kicking strength. (Doing so will shoot fire behind her and may risk setting things behind her ablaze. 「Starfire」 is generally around 700-900 degrees Celsius, but can reach over 1000 degrees if Cassandra is extremely angry and loses control. (At these levels, Cassandra herself can be burned by the flames.) Third Ability: Fire and Flames Beak After years of training, Cassandra achieved the ultimate Stand power - rapid nose extension. By focusing her strength, Cassandra can extend 「Through the Fire and Flames」' beak like a spear. 「Through the Fire and Flames」' beak is initially 15cm. 「Fire and Flames Beak」's maximum length is 3 meters, and it extends at a rate of 60 m/s. The sides of the beak are not sharp; only the tip is. This makes it more of a stabbing attack than a slicing attack. This is also a joke attack. Category:Stands Category:Tournament 2